Without you
by moony-is-a-werewolf
Summary: one-shot SSxHP the ending of HBP as i want it and the ending of the Elder Wand harry potter and the deathly hallows spoilers song-fic songs from rent: without you and your eyes .


_**Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.**_

Memories of happy nights in front of the fire danced through Harry's mind. He sighed again as a stray tear ran down his face. He knew that Severus was innocent, while so many others believed him guilty. Ron and Hermione had learned quickly that he only wanted to be left alone but Ginny didn't get the hint until Harry snapped at her and broke up with her with the harsh truth of him being gay.

* * *

"_GINNY WHEN WILL YOU FINALLY REALIZE THAT I AM GAY!? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT THE PERSON I LOVE IS BELIEVED A MURDER WHEN I KNOW THE FUCKING THRUTH!? WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MY LITTLE SISTER IN EVERYTHING BUT BLOOD?" Harry had shouted at her in the room of Requirement two evenings after Dumbledore was killed. Ginny had promptly burst into tears and ran from the room._

* * *

Obsidian eyes flushed Harry's vision as he saw the fiery passion and love come to life and the mask of a harsh, cruel, greasy death eater took the back seat. Tears were streaming down Harry's face by then.

_**Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.**_

_**The world revives—**_

_**Colors renew—**_

_**But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue**_

_**Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.**_

"Why did fate had to be a cruel thing? Why did it always have to fuck with any chance of happiness that I got my hands on? Why?" was all that ran through Harry's mind as he numbly ate each day and that's all he thought as the sun rose and set each morning and as the moon shinned brightly in the sky each midnight black nights.

* * *

_**Your Eyes  
As We Said Our Goodbyes  
Can't Get Them Out Of My Mind  
And I Find I Can't Hide (From)  
Your Eyes  
The Ones That Took Me By Surprise  
The Night You Came Into My Life  
Where There's Moonlight  
I See Your Eyes**_

"_Kill" _ There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave away and he fell to the floor.

"I regret it" said Voldemort coldly. He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upwards, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds on his neck. Voldemort swept from the room without a backwards glance, and the great serpent floated after him in it shuge protective sphere.

_**How'd I Let You Slip Away  
When I'm Longing So To Hold You  
Now I'd Die For One More Day  
'Cause There's Something I Should  
Have Told You  
Yes There's Something I Should Have  
Told You**_

_**When I Looked Into Your Eyes  
Why Does Distance Make Us Wise?  
You Were The Song All Along  
And Before The Song Dies**_

Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Harry opened his eyes. He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in the effort to no shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor.

"Harry" Hermione breathed behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself into the room.

_**I Should Tell You I Should Tell You  
I Have Always Loved You  
You Can See It In My Eyes**_

He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: he did not know what he felt when he saw Snape's white face, and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and looked down upon the man he loved, whose widened black eyes found Harry as he tried to speak. Harry bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close.

A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat.

"Take……it……………take………..it" Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes. Harry new what it was but did not know what to do-

A flask conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Harry lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened.

"Look……at……..me" he whispered.

The green eyes found the black but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.

* * *

Harry slowly and numbly made his way back to the Shrieking shack 3 hours after the defeat of Voldemort, his hand clutching a note in his pocket. He had no reason to live anymore. He had done what the wizarding world wanted and lost nearly everyone whom he loved: his parents, Sirius, Remus, and now Severus. There was no reason to live without them now that the deed was done so he knew what he had to do.

Harry closed his eyes momentarily as soon as he stepped into the Shrieking shack, the smell of blood still fresh in the air. Opening them again, Harry let his feet take him to where the body of his only love laid, mangled, broken, bloodless, and whiter than the purest snow.

Harry took the note out and then his wand. Before he said the spell to end his life, he took a glamour charm off. He had been wearing it since Valentine's Day last year and no one suspected a thing. On his ring finger of his left hand sat a glittering gold ring with an emerald lion and a ruby snake encrusted on the band. He looked at it one last time before the green light was issued from his wand and Harry thudded to the floor, his head on Snape's chest and the hand clutching the note next to it.

* * *

The next morning Hermione found Harry's body. A she cried for her best friend and brother, she took the note from his hand and read it.

_This man is innocent. The memories are still in Dumbledore's Pensieve. I wanted to live my life with him but never got the chance, so I did the one thing that would insure that I saw Sev again. I did what the world wanted me to do and the deed is now done with the price of most of loved ones dying for me._

_Harry James Potter (was to be Harry James Potter-Snape)_

* * *

_**Lyrics are from RENT the musical. Passage from Deathly Hallows (pages 656 to page 658) Standered disclaimers apply.**_


End file.
